Love Is A Poison
by KishKiss
Summary: Kisshu and the powerful Mew Aqua have been taken. A new force takes over the Cyniclon world and Pie thinks they've got something to do with his brother's disappearance. When he calls the Mews for help, Ichigo is forced to evaluate her feelings for Kish. Someone's decided to play with Kisshu's memories...maybe it would be safer if Pie didn't find Kish again...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is A Poison Prologue- Kisshu's Fate**

**So this is my possible new story that I asked you about on my poll. If you haven't voted that after you read please make sure you go vote! Please and thank you (I'll make Kisshu give you a kiss if you do ;p) I'm still not sure whether or not I'm going to turn this into a story so let me know if you think it would make a good one. It all depends on the response I get for it!**

Kisshu breathed in the Cyniclon air happily as he stepped off of the ship. It had taken them exactly four days to arrive home from Earth. He gripped the case that held the Mew Aqua firmly in his hand, not wanting anything to happen to the precious substance. The world outside was silent as he exited alone, silently saying goodbye to that part of their life, saying goodbye to earth, The Mews and most importantly, Ichigo.

Pie and Taruto had already left the ship, Pie to go and talk to the slightly unstable government that had been set up in Deep Blue's absence and Tart to go see their family. Kisshu shivered in the cold air, hurrying to get underground where it was slightly warmer.

The cold was one thing he hadn't missed about his home, that and the awful living conditions forced upon his people. But the case held in his hands would change all of that. He was going to save them. His feet shuffled through the snow, trying to be quick but making slow time as the wind pushed him back. He wondered vaguely if this was the work of a weather power, a Cyniclon who could control the weather, but he shook his head, knowing he was being paranoid.

The snow crunched behind him and he sensed someone moving towards him quickly.

Before he could even turn, the person was upon him. Something cold and hard smacked into the back of his head. Dot swam before his eyes, making him feel woozy. The only thing helping him stay awake was the feeling of the powerful case in his hand and knowing he had to get it to his people.

Another sharp pain blasted through his skull and the black dots grew, almost obscuring his vision. He scrambled at the snow, trying to pull himself away from his attacker, crying out for anyone to hear. A boot came down on his hand and he heard the crunch before the searing pain ran up his arm. His fingers laid uselessly in front of him and the blackness moved in. The snow shifter beside him as someone moved closer.

This time, he barely felt the assault on his skull as the black completely took over. The last thing he saw was a group of people standing over him and a masked figure prying the Mew Aqua case from his grip.

"No…" he murmured quietly before succumbing to the darkness.

The masked figure held the case in his hands, feeling its power. Its foot kicked out at the limp boy on the ground, rolling him over to see his face.

"Yes." It hissed in a distorted voice, giving no clue as to who was under the disguise. "Kisshu Ikisatashi, you will become my servant. You will be loyal only to me." The masked figure held the case up, allowing the group of people to see his possession.

"I now have the Mew Aqua, and with it I will rule the Cyniclons!"

A cheer went up from the group of assailants and they gathered around their new teammate.

Nothing but the falling snow and the silent star ship witnessed as they grabbed Kisshu and drug him away.

**So just a short introduction to my possible story. Just as a background, this is four days after the battle with Deep Blue, when the Ikisatashis finally return home with the Mew Aqua. Please let me know if you think I should make this into a story, it would basically replace Shadow Kissed once I'm finished with that and would be updated on the days I don't update Off The Deep End: Into The Deep. I wouldn't start until after my trip but I wanted to get your opinion on whether or not I should bother with it. Review and go vote in the poll on my profile what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is A Poison Chapter 1- Missing!**

** Heya! So I'm updating this basically cause I wanted to write something (I was going to wait to start updating until next week which will be explained). I will be going out of town on Wednesday so the following Thursday and Monday updates will not happen. I may be back for the next Thursday update but I'm not sure yet. So sorry that you'll have to wait like two weeks to find out what happens but… **

** Background info: This story takes place after the battle. I'm going to say it takes four days for the aliens to reach home with the Mew Aqua. This chapter will be about a week after the battle, the Mews did not lose their powers and obviously A La Mode hasn't happened.**

Ichigo groaned as the alarm clock blared in her ear, jolting her from a fantastic dream about swimming in the strawberry syrup moat of a fluffy strawberry shortcake. The red head rolled herself out of bed and grabbed her brush. It would take her a while to tame her halo of messy hair. The ringing of her phone startled her out of her early morning daze.

"Hello?" She mumbled, grunting as she smelt her morning breath.

"It's Ryou. Get to the Café as soon as possible. As in now!"

He hung up before she even had a chance to respond. Grumbling something about an "insensitive jerk who disrespects the need of proper time to fully wake up in the morning", Ichigo finished her hair with a ribbon and donned a cute t-shirt and shorts, not really bothering with getting too dressed up seeing as she would be changing into her work uniform as soon as she arrived.

"Late again?" Ichigo's mom asked as the girl hurried through the house. Ichigo rolled her eyes, grabbing a breakfast bar from the pantry. Not bothering to respond, she headed out the door and into the humid air.

"Feels like a storm is coming." She commented, praying she wasn't going to get drenched on her way to work. She started down the driveway and felt her phone vibrate in her short's pocket.

"Hello?" She asked, already having a fairly good guess about who it was and what they wanted.

"Ichigo!" She was right. "Now means now. Hurry it up or I'll fire you!"

Ryou once again hung up without letting her respond. Ichigo snapped her phone shut in annoyance and slipped it back into her pocket.

"I'll get there when I feel like it. You can't fire the leader of the Mew Mews." She huffed but picked up the pace.

Arriving at the Café a bit out of breath, but thankfully still dry, Ichigo looked around at the empty tables in confusion. Usually by now the Café was bustling with people eating some sweet pastries for breakfast or picking up some to take to the office. Lettuce appeared from the dressing room, fixing her braids. She smiled gently when she caught sight of Ichigo and hugged her in greeting.

"Ryou and Keiichiro said for you to come down right away." The green haired girl gestured to the basement.

"What about my uniform?" Ichigo asked hopefully. Though she thought her work clothes were super cute, it was a hassle to get into that dress.

"Ryou said you had already wasted enough time." Before Ichigo could say anything Lettuce smiled shyly. "I told him it wasn't fair to be angry when you weren't supposed to come in until later."

Ichigo smiled and thanked her, knowing it took a lot for Lettuce to stand up for people. The green Mew was definitely a real friend. Shaking her head in adoration, Ichigo started down the basement steps.

The rest of the Mews, plus Ryou and Keiichiro, were gathered together in front of the computers, watching some sort of video. Ichigo hissed quietly and swore that if Ryou had called her just to show her another stupid cat video, as he had recently discovered them on the internet, she was going to slap him.

They all turned to face Ichigo and Lettuce, their faces far too serious for a cute video.

"What's going on?" the Mew leader asked, not liking the tension that filled the room. She glanced at Lettuce who shrugged, obviously knowing as little as she did. Ryou sighed and stepped away from the computer, pressing a button before he did.

A video started, some sort of recorded message. Pie's face appeared on the screen, looking tense and worried. He brushed a strand of purple hair from his face. He took a deep breath and began.

"I am sorry to be bothering you so soon after we left but we seem to have a small problem. Kisshu is missing."

Ichigo gasped, feeling a small wrench in her heart. She had a new respect for him after he had died to try and stop Deep Blue. She hushed herself so she could hear the rest of the message.

"At first we thought maybe he had returned to Earth, but none of our ships are gone and it is much too far for him to teleport to. Along with Kisshu, the Mew Aqua is also missing. We believe that someone, or a group of people, kidnapped Kisshu while he was leaving the ship. Both Taruto and I had already left when he was getting the Mew Aqua out. We have not heard from him, or any captor, so we are not certain this is what happened though it seems the most likely. We are trying everything to find him but we just cannot locate him. If you hear or see of him please let us know. We just want him home safely."

The message ended, leaving Ichigo in a stunned silence. She didn't think Kisshu was the type to run away, but then why would anyone want to kidnap him?

"Is that all? Is there no more of the message? He's just gone?" The red head asked, looking at the others in confusion. They all shook their heads.

"Pie said they are doing everything in their power to get him back. I'm sure he just went on a short vacation." Keiichiro reassured her though they all knew that not even Keiichiro believed that.

"Why would he take the Mew Aqua with him then? Kisshu may be a lot of things but he's not that stupid." Ichigo protested, crossing her arms and waiting for someone to explain that. No one did, they all simply looked at her in silence.

"We've got to help them!" She fumed, angered by their apparent lack of concern.

"Ichigo our part is over. We defeated Deep Blue and gave them the Mew Aqua. Anything past that is up to them." Ryou shrugged and put his hands behind his head. The other's nodded in agreement, though Lettuce and Pudding looked a bit ashamed. Ichigo's face turned scarlet with anger but she took a deep breath to calm herself before turning to Pudding.

"Isn't Taruto your friend?" She asked, waiting for the youngest Mew to respond.

"Taru-Taru is one of Pudding's best friends. Taru-Taru saved Pudding at the battle." Pudding said proudly, smiling happily as she remembered her friend.

"Then shouldn't you be willing to help him? Shouldn't you also save your friend?" Ichigo asked quietly. Pudding shook her head in confusion.

"But Taru-Taru is not the one in danger."

"If the Mew Aqua is missing, then it means the planet has not been healed. That means that the Cyniclons are living in underground caves with little food and water. That sounds like danger to me." She said quietly but strongly, knowing the younger girl's care for Tart. Pudding nodded slowly, her eyes widening and filling with tears.

"Pudding remembers when Taru-Taru accidentally trapped Pudding beneath the arena. Taru-Taru didn't like being underground and tried to get out fast but he didn't want to leave Pudding. Pudding doesn't want to leave Taru-Taru underground either." She stated solemnly. Ichigo turned to Lettuce, knowing that the water Mew had been attracted to Pie, though she hadn't told anyone, and that Pie had given his life to protect her, even though it had been in a roundabout way.

"Lettuce I know you like Pie," Ichigo felt a twinge of guilt as the green haired Mew blushed red, "and how can you be okay with leaving him down there, possibly dying of starvation?" Lettuce's blush deepened, but this time it was with shame. She looked down at her feet, shuffling them anxiously before speaking.

"They did help us defeat Deep Blue. And it's not just those two who are suffering. It's their whole planet. Thousands of people are in trouble and we could help them. Wasn't that why the Mews were created in the first place?"

Ichigo beamed proudly at Lettuce, thankful to the girl for standing up, and saying it in a much better way than Ichigo ever could. Zakuro and Keiichiro looked uneasy but Ryou and Mint looked annoyed with the protest.

"No the Mew Project was to protect _humans_." Ryou growled. He didn't understand how the girls could have any affection for the aliens. Deep Blue wouldn't have been a problem if not for the Cyniclons anyway.

"Plus it's not like we can just take a trip to a whole different planet. I've got a very important and busy schedule. Not that you would understand that Ichigo." Mint sniffed, sipping the tea she seemed to always have at hand. Ichigo fumed and opened her mouth to argue, only to be cut off by Zakuro's calm tone.

"I think that we gave them the Mew Aqua to save their planet. If their planet does not get better then what is going to stop them from trying to take over Earth again? We should see it through until everyone is safe and each world is at peace. Our schedules aren't as important as the lives of thousands of people." The oldest Mew said wisely. Mint looked a little ashamed at having been reproached by her idol. They all turned to Keiichiro, wanting his input as well.

"When I agreed to this Project, it was to create heroes to save innocent people. The people on that planet are innocent. I would never be able to live with myself if we knew these people were in trouble and we didn't at least attempt to help them." He said while looking evenly at the Mews. Ichigo cheered loudly, startling everyone.

"Five against two! Message Pie back, we're going to their planet!" The red head yelled happily, always loving to get her way. Mint looked smug as she tapped the celebrating Mew on the shoulder.

"What about your boyfriend? You know the one who told you he didn't want to ever hear about Kisshu again?"

Ichigo froze, eyes widening in despair.

This was going to be a problem.

**So not a lot of action yet but that's because I'm still setting everything up. Hope you'll be patient and keep reading to find out what happens. Sorry this is late in the day but I had a lot of stuff to do today. Please follow/favorite/review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is A Poison Chapter 2- Kidnapped**

**Just wanted to say that I'm horribly sorry for not updating but this past week has been mega-busy for me and I just couldn't get a chance to sit down and write and give the stories their proper devotion. My school is hectic right now and I hope you can understand that I may miss updates and its not because I don't care about my stories or anything its just that I truly don't have time. Anyway, i decided to do this story a little different than my others. Chapters are going to alternate between POVS, ex. Last chapter was Ichigo so this chapter will be Kisshu. Just that way we can keep tabs on Kisshu and the others and know where everyone is. Enjoy!**

A horrible noise rang in Kisshu's head, muffled and annoying, waking him up from some sort of deep slumber. His throat and mouth were dry, his tongue felt like sandpaper. A sharp pain radiated from the back of his head, and Kisshu figured if he'd been able to touch it, his fingers would come away sticky with blood.

He couldn't touch it, however, due to the fact that his hands were bound painfully behind him. He was curled up in an uncomfortable fetal position on the cold floor, his legs bound as well. The green haired alien moaned as he attempted to roll himself over, straining for a glimpse of anything that might indicate where he was.

The floor was the weird mix of rock and concrete that was a trademark of the Cyniclon underground buildings. That and the dense smell of wet dirt and stale air made Kish almost 90% positive he was in one of the underground caves.

The caves had been built long ago, before he was born. They protected the Cyniclons from the blizzards and perpetual darkness of their home planet, though there was always a chill no matter how warm they tried to make it. Some caves fell in or simply weren't used anymore, and these were set aside for reconstruction or reuse.

Kish was in one of these rooms now, yellow signs warning Cyniclons away from the dangerous rocks, saying the room wasn't stable. He shivered, more from the knowledge that the room could collapse at any moment than the cold.

The Cyniclon boy was able to push himself up into a sitting position, the part of his back not covered by his shirt getting goosebumps when it came into contact with the damp rock. Moaning, he stretched his body as much as the restraints would allow, his joints popping and straining.

"Sleeping beauty awakes." A sneer came from somewhere in the room. Even Kish's heighted sense of sight had trouble picking out the form in the gloom of the cave.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to focus on the body. He heard footsteps as the person moved closer and was able to define the lithe and curvy shape as female.

"What? You don't remember me Kishy?" She asked, moving so her face was close enough for him to see.

"Mica." Kisshu hissed coldly.

Kish had gone to school with Mica for most of his life. Only separating once they had gotten old enough to go into girls and boys fighting classes. Even then they would see each other on occasion, when the girls were allowed to test their skills against the boys. She had always been a cruel child, the kind who would have ripped butterfly wings off, just to see them move sorrowfully around, if there had been any butterflies in the caves when they were growing up. She had gotten even worse once they had started battle training, slamming opponents unmercifully to the ground, taking cheap prohibited hits and hurting her classmates even though it was just a training session.

Not to mention she had the biggest crush on Kish all through their school days, going as far as to show up at his "apartment"-as they called their sectioned homes in the caves- in the morning so he was forced to walk to school with her. She'd been cruel even about that, purposely hurting any opponent she faced on the training mat who she thought Kish was even slightly interested in.

All in all, Mica was definitely not his favorite person.

"I've missed you Kishy." How he hated that nickname. "You left me all alone here while you went traipsing off to Earth." She reached forward, stroking his hair. He bit his lip, forcing himself to not draw away from her.

"Where am I?" His voice was cold, not pretending for a second that he was pleased to see her. She gave a small giggle and even the little sound was wrong coming from her lips.

"It's Greda's Cave. You remember that annoying old lady who used to live down here? Her cave collapsed back in like our eighth year of school. You must remember." She paused and a cheerful, slightly demented look of glee entered her eyes. "You and Mist were caught kissing in here a few days after they shut it down. Yes I remember that because the next day at school I gave her a concussion at fighting practice."

Kish shivered. He remembered that day very clear. Mist was another one of the girls he had grown up with, a pretty little lilac haired Cyniclon with a sweet and meek temper. He'd had a crush on her since fifth year and had finally worked up the nerve to ask her to go out with him. After taking her to the small "restaurant"-which was really someone's apartment that they served food out of- he had snuck her into Greda's Cave. A neighbor had seen and reported them, and the Cyniclon police had caught them kissing in the dark abandoned home. Luckily for them, they had gotten off with a warning and a good deal of embarrassment.

But Mist had endured a punishment of another kind. News traveled fast in the small enclosed society and by battle practice the next day, Mica knew all about it. She had picked Mist as her opponent, and though the smaller girl had tried her best, Mica sent her sprawling on the mat. They had called the paramedics and transported Mist to the hospital cave. There she was treated for a concussion and a broken nose.

Mist never spoke to Kish again.

It was about that time Kish had started to hate Mica. The girl was jealous and mean, and he made it a point to not speak to her. Unfortunately in her mind, that meant he was totally into her. She refused to leave him alone and, though he'd never admit it to anyone, one of the reasons he had accepted the Earth mission was to get away from her. In all honesty, he was surprised she hadn't snuck her way onto his ship before he left.

"Awfully quiet there Kishy. Whatcha thinking about?" Her voice was sickly sweet though her mouth twitched up into a sadistic grin.

"Why am I here?" He asked through gritted teeth. Though he wasn't apt to fight with girls-unless it was a battle practice or real battle- the only thing stopping him from lunging at her was the cuffs on his hands and feet.

"Well a few weeks after you left they cleared out this whole section of cave. We're probably half a mile from the nearest apartments. No one will think to look for you here and no one will be able to hear you." She said. She grinned as his eyes widened. Kish quickly composed himself, promising to show her no more emotion.

"No I mean what do you want with me?" He asked. Mica's eyes slanted up in an evil delight, like those of a predatory cat before it pounces on its prey. Something glinted in her hands, a round looking stick with some sort of screen near its bottom.

"Would you like me to show you?" She smiled, bringing the stick closer to his face. The object was leveled at his forehead, pressing cold metal into his skin.

"Not really." His bravado was starting to fade, knowing that something a little bigger and more dangerous than her crazy affection was going on. Mica shrugged and smiled.

"Well I'm going to show you anyway. This little stick here? Yeah it's my new toy. He gave it to me." She said proudly, pulling the stick away to show him. Kish was about to ask who 'He' was but she kept talking.

"Its got a fun little function, a technology we've been working on in the past few months. Did you ever read the human books 'The Hunger Games?'" Once again she didn't let him speak.

"In the third book one of the main characters has his memories altered so that he thinks his friends are his enemies and he supports the Capitol. Well think of this tool as something sort of like that." She grinned again, placing it back onto his head.

Kish felt his heart race. He had read the book. They weren't going to just capture and torture him. They weren't just going to take the Mew Aqua and his freedom.

They were going to take Ichigo.

They were going to twist her into a horrible creature that he couldn't ever love fully again.

They were going to take his brothers.

They were going to turn them into evil manipulating horrors that he wouldn't ever be able to stand again.

They were going to take everything that mattered.

"See you on the other side Kishy." Mica smiled and pressed the screen.

Kish teleported onto the ship, watching as Deep Blue circled his beautiful Ichigo. He wanted so badly to grab her up and take her away from here, take her away from all this death and destruction. He wanted to take her somewhere beautiful, somewhere without all the fighting. But she had refused and he understood why. Just like it was his duty to save his home, it was her duty to protect hers. Hopefully they would both accomplish their tasks.

"Deep Blue, I will kill her." He lied, raising his Dragon swords. The newly awaken Cyniclon leader turned to him.

"Can you handle this Kisshu?" He sneered and Kish felt a rush of hatred towards the alien who had pretended to want to help the Cyniclon planet. He gave a silent nod, not trusting himself to speak without spitting outrage at the liar.

Kisshu moved in front of Ichigo, looking into her huge pink eyes. She was so beautiful in her battle form, though she was stunning also in her human form. He now knew he could never stand to hurt her and his quest to take over Earth was hurting her. He had to end it all.

Suddenly he was floating next to Deep Blue and he plunged his swords toward the creature's neck.

A pink gloved hand gripped his wrist, stopping his attack and pushing him to the ground. Deep Blue was gone and only Ichigo and Kish remained in the ship.

"Ichigo what are you doing? I could've killed him! I could've saved both our homes!" He yelled in surprise, trying to get out from under her. He looked up into her face and was shocked at what he saw.

Her pink eyes had gone to a deep, bottomless black, and her teeth stuck out in sharp fangs on her lips. She smiled, showing more razor sharp teeth.

"I love him Kisshu. I love Deep Blue. And I will help him kill everyone you love. All of family and all of your people. I hate you Kisshu. So I'll start with you." She hissed maniacally.

She bared her fangs and plunged them into his throat.

Kish let out a gurgled scream as he felt her teeth rip into him. Hot blood washed over his skin, bathing him in his own demise. He shuddered once, his weakening eyes focused on her once beautiful face.

Then everything went black.

**Once again I feel absolutely awful for not updating on time but I've had so much school work to do and my family had a lot of stuff going on and I honestly could not get a chance to just sit and write. I do hope you can forgive me and that you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Is A Poison Chapter 3- Telling Masaya**

**Look I got this uploaded on time! I deserve a cookie :p but like I said last chapter, each chapter will be alternating POVs so this one will be Ichigo's. Thanks again to Soccer-geek for letting me use Cynth as the Cyniclon's planet name. How will Masaya react to her telling him she's going to find Kish? Has he forgiven the Cyniclon for waking Deep Blue? Or for having feelings for Ichigo? Read and review to find out!**

Ichigo sighed as she sat up in bed. She had gotten barely any sleep last night because she had spent the whole night trying to figure out how to tell Masaya. She really wasn't sure how he was going to react.

Before Deep Blue had been awakened, Masaya had never really gotten angry or annoyed with Ichigo. Sure sometimes they'd get into little quarrels about something insignificant but Masaya had always ended it within a few minutes.

Recently, they had been fighting more and more. It was always over something stupid, like where to eat or which movie to watch, but Masaya would start yelling and making wild hand gestures. This would go on for a few minutes before he would calm down and apologize. Ichigo didn't know if it was the remains of Deep Blue's influence showing up or if the calm and kind part of Masaya had died along with him. All she knew was that it was getting worse and worse, and she was really dreading talking to him about going to Cynth.

Luggage was stacked at the end of her bed, waiting for the addition of last minute toiletries and such. Her father was going to carry them down to the Café for her the next morning.

She had told her parents that Zakuro and Mint were taking the group on an extended holiday to America and she didn't know when they'd be back. Though Sakura had been excited for her daughter's new experience, Shintaro had been harder to convince. He was worried about the lack of adult supervision, a fear that was put at ease when Ichigo assured him that Keiichiro would be accompanying them. She also threw in the fact that Masaya would be staying in Tokyo and then Shintaro was basically offering to pay for her to start going to school in America.

As she combed her tangled mess of red hair, she ran over the script she had written in her head last night.

_Ichigo:_ _So there's a problem on Cynth and they need the Mews to go to help._

_Masaya: Does it involve Kisshu?_

_Ichigo: Yes he's missing and they think someone took him and the Mew Aqua._

_Masaya: Ok, I trust you. Be safe._

The red head sighed, knowing the conversation would probably involve a lot more screaming and anger than her little skit. She set the brush down and took a deep breath before picking up her phone and sending a text message.

_Meet me in the park where the cherry tree used to be._

She slipped her phone in her pocket and headed downstairs.

The walk to the park took longer than usual, mostly because Ichigo was dragging her feet and stalling by stopping every few seconds to admire something. When she approached the old cherry tree grove, she could see that Masaya was already there, seated by the empty hole where the huge tree once stood.

She stopped and watched him as he sat. From here she could almost forget everything that happened, she could almost forget that she was a half cat half human freak. She could almost pretend like the boy down there was the sweet, intelligent Masaya she once knew.

He turned and caught sight of her, waving her down impatiently and shattering the image of his former self. She groaned inwardly, sensing he was already annoyed at her for taking so long, and started down the hill.

"Hey!" She said in a fake cheery voice.

"I've been waiting her for twenty minutes." He complained but then his eyes softened. "You look nice this morning." He said quietly, reaching a hand up to pull her down on his lap. He kissed her softly and Ichigo waited for the spark that used to ignite between them, but it never came. She hadn't felt it since the battle against Deep Blue.

"So what's up?" He asked holding her against his chest. Ichigo could feel his heart beat, slow and steady, and she knew he must be able to feel hers which was beating a mile a minute.

"Um we got a message from Cynth yesterday." She felt him stiffen at the mention of the planet.

"Oh? What did they want?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"They asked for the Mews to come help them." She explained, hoping he would leave it at that.

Of course he didn't.

"With what?" His voice was quiet but hard, something Ichigo had learned to realize as a warning of anger.

"Well…Kisshu was kidnapped and the kidnappers took the Mew Aqua with them. Pie and Taruto have asked us to come help them find him and the Mew Aqua." Masaya's arms had left her at sound of Kish's name, turning her around to face his now angered face.

"Of course they want you to go up there to get Kisshu. You love him don't you? I knew it. Why do they need you anyways?" His voice rose, scaring some birds out of the nearby trees. Ichigo shushed him and put her hands calmingly on the sides of his face.

"Masaya, I love you. I don't have feelings for Kisshu. Only you. They need us because we react to the Mew Aqua. We're kind of like sensors. That's all." His irrational anger seemed to fade, leaving only an unreasonable annoyance.

"Fine. But I don't like this one bit. Have fun." He stood up, nearly dumping her out of his lap. He grabbed her chin, kissing her hard, before turning and stomping away.

Ichigo watched him go, her heart longing for the Masaya who would have trusted her completely and would have wanted to help them save Kisshu and Cynth.

But that Masaya was gone and an angry, bitter, cold Masaya had taken over.

Ichigo sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and headed back home.

***The Next Day***

Ichigo stood in front of Café Mew Mew, getting the last of her bags from her father. She kissed his cheek and hugged him goodbye.

"No boys!" He said sternly before turning to walk back through the park. Ichigo waited outside for a few minutes, looking for a particular figure to come hurrying through the park.

No one came and she went inside to join the rest of the group who were waiting for the ship Pie had promised to arrive.

"I guess he did not take it well?" Lettuce asked quietly, not wanting the others to hear.

"Not really." The Mew leader told the green haired girl sullenly. "He thinks I've got feelings for Kisshu. Which is ridiculous."

Lettuce gave her a strange look before shrugging and apologizing sympathetically. She opened her mouth to say more but apparently thought better of it.

The ship arrived, a massive metal beast, and the Mew team carried their luggage into its storage compartment before loading the luxurious flying hotel. Ichigo picked a window seat and stared out of it as they began preparation for takeoff.

She begged Masaya to come running through the park to say goodbye to her. As they lifted into the air, she searched desperately to see him rushing towards the large craft, wanting to bid her good luck and give her a last kiss.

They cleared the trees and rose rapidly away from the ground. Still she hoped.

Once they had gotten up into the clouds, Ichigo was forced to accept it.

Masaya wasn't coming.

**Stupid Masaya. Sorry to anyone who likes Masaya for making him be all mean and stuff but the personality change will serve its purpose later in the story I promise. Sorry that it's a bit short but I didn't want to get into their landing until Ichigo's next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is A Poison Chapter 2- Kisshu's Awakening**

**Look I got this one up on time too :D Um so it doesn't seem like people are really liking this story so I'm not sure whether or not I should continue with it…. But I'm still doing it for now just let me know your thoughts on it. This chapter is Kisshu **** Read on!**

Kisshu panted as he snapped back to the present. He didn't understand why, but he kept getting sucked into horrible memories of Ichigo, the evil sadistic human from his time on Earth.

He rolled over on the cold stone floor, his body sore from hours of writhing in painful memories. He couldn't remember where he was, why he was here or how he got here. He didn't remember seeing anyone since he got there, but he didn't remember when that was so he couldn't even tell how long he'd been here.

He felt something tugging at the back of his mind, a horrible replay wanting to show itself. He tried to push it down, not wanting to be plunged back into the grips of the Mew leader. Her black, soulless eyes and her sharp canines haunted even his memory- less dreams.

The images washed over him.

"_Ichigo!" He called, looking for the beautiful cat Mew. He had to save her, had to get her away from all of this. He had followed her down the street and as she heard his voice she turned, her red hair whipping in the wind. _

"_Oh please not now!" She groaned, gripping her pendant in her hand. She looked so beautiful and fierce, Kisshu knew he would never be able to live if she got hurt._

"_Ichigo we must go. We must go now before the fighting starts. Please come with me!" He begged her, floating down to grip her wrists. She yanked herself away from him, unusually sharp teeth poking out from her lips._

"_Come this way Kisshu. We mustn't let anyone hear us." Her voice was like a snake, cold yet charming. Kisshu followed behind her, praying that his Koneko-chan would let him save her._

"_Kisshu." She called quietly but the sound rang in his ears. She stood in the shadows and Kisshu instinctively knew something was wrong. Everything inside him warned him to run, begged him to teleport away, but as she beckoned to him with her slender hand, he knew he could never deny her._

_He moved quickly towards her, his hand going up to brush her soft cheek. _

_A sharp bolt of pain blazed through his body and he looked down, finding a pair of razor sharp claws thrust through his stomach. He groaned, lurching backwards and tearing himself free of her nails._

"_Kitty's got claws." She leaned down to whisper in his ear. It was then he saw it. The blackness of her eyes, the deep pits of nothing. Her sharp teeth flashed out, rows of knives concealed by her red lips._

_Kisshu writhed on the ground, convulsing as blood poured from his wound. He could feel himself getting colder as his life washed away from him._

"_Ichigo." He whispered softly. She grinned at him, a look that did not penetrate the blackness of her eyes. Kisshu grunted as her foot connected with his side, pushing him over onto his stomach._

_If he'd had enough energy left, he would have screamed when his open stomach made contact with the dirt._

_His eyes fluttered closed and the last thing he saw was Ichigo walking calmly away._

"No!" Kisshu screamed and found himself still on the rock floor. He curled into himself, shaking hands gripping shaking knees.

"No no no." he muttered, tears streaking the grime on his face. He sat that way for a while, silently sobbing onto the dirty floor.

Finally, he managed to sit up, using his cuffed hands to push himself against the wall. He skin was clammy and covered with goosebumps, sweat dripped from his face, mixing with his tears. He sighed.

Kisshu felt defeated. He had no energy left to try and figure out where he was or how to get out. All he could think of was the monster, Ichigo, the one who he had loved with all his heart. The one who had killed him.

He wasn't sure how he'd come back to life, he figured Pie had something to do with that. He wasn't sure exactly what Ichigo was, whether she was some sort of chimera or demon, but she certainly wasn't the Mew leader they all though she was. Deep down she was some sort of sick creature.

It took him a few seconds to realize he could hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. A girl burst through the opening, her light orange hair flying behind her.

"Kisshu! Kisshu baby I found you!" She cooed, taking his face in her hands. Kisshu drew back, not understanding what was going on.

"Mica? What…what are you doing here?" He asked her. He remember something about Mica, something that had to do with his friends, but for the life of him he couldn't think of much of anything past his time on Earth.

"I've been looking for you baby. I've been worried sick! You came back from the Earth mission and then you just disappeared. You were supposed to come back to work but you never did." She said frantically, though something sounded a little off to Kisshu. He brushed it off, knowing he didn't have the best judgment at the moment.

"Why do you keep calling me baby?" He questioned, trying to sort the jumbled thoughts in his head. Mica laughed, ruffling his dirty hair slightly.

"We've been dating for two years silly. Whoever took you must have really messed you up if you don't remember me." She smiled sympathetically but then her eyes widened.

"We need to get you out of here." She decided, pulling him gently to his feet. Kisshu stumbled, the cuffs keeping him from getting a good balance. Mica slid him back to the ground, leaning down to inspect the restrictions.

"Oh these are a piece of cake." She hummed, her fingers dancing over the metal. The cuffs made a clicking sound and she sat back in satisfaction, the pair dangling off her finger. She moved her hands up to his wrists, working her same magic on them. They quickly popped off and she once again pulled Kisshu to his feet.

"Where are we going?" He asked her, wondering once again where he was. Mica grunted, as though supporting his weight was a strain enough without trying to talk as well.

"I…We're going to my apartment…and then…we'll get you fixed up." She said between pants. Kisshu watched her labor, trying to help take some of his weight off of her. If it hadn't been such a bad situation, he might actually think she was cute, trying to carry him.

"So you say we've been dating for two years?" He asked, wondering how he could have forgotten two whole years of his life. Mica grinned at him, but quickly went back to focusing on getting Kisshu out of the maze of caves.

"Baby, let's get you to my place so you can rest and eat. Then we'll talk about everything okay?" She suggested softly, her hand tightening around his waist. Kisshu nodded, suddenly feeling too exhausted to speak.

He allowed her to lead him through the tunnels, watching her determined face as she navigated her way through. Luckily, Mica was able to support his weight and the halls were empty of people.

Mica stopped in front of a plain green door. Kisshu was about to pass out but he noted that the color was weirdly similar to his hair. Mica let go of him with one hand, pressing her key into the lock and clicking it open. She pushed the door open, revealing a small but cozy space.

"Well Kisshu," She mumbled in his ear. "Welcome home."

**A bit shorter I know but there's something big coming up that I really didn't want to get into until Kisshu's next chapter. So what did you think? Should I continue with this story or not? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
